Stuck In The Past
by Number Eleven is my OC
Summary: Elana was stuck in her memories after her cousin, Percy, died in the giant war. That is until SHIELD gets a lock on her and attempts to capture her. She tried to push her bad memories away to deal with the situation at hand. Then she realizes they have her sister, Thalia, as well! Rated T for language and maybe inappropriate themes later. (Self-harm)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

_Elana_

Everyday was a torture device to Elana.

Everyday came with memories. The bad kind.

Water, that was the culprit. Water brought back the memories.

She went through the motions of living, eating, drinking anything but water, sleeping.

She had left the rest of her life behind her, her un-aging sister, her all-powerful father, her heart-broken best-friend, and almost everything that brought back the memories.

She moved through her apartment trying to push all the darkest thoughts out of her mind.

She blamed her father, and the earth mother, and the pit.

They killed him.

Little did she know there were different people looking for her.

_Fury_

"How hard could it be to find one fucking 18 year old!" Fury screamed at Maria Hill.

"I apologize sir. She doesn't appear on the map." Hill explained.

Fury pulled out her file.

_Elana Legacy_

_Mother: Gwendolyn Legacy _

_Father: Unknown_

_This child has been kicked out of numerous schools. She has both dyslexia and ADHD. Has expressed violent tendencies especially after mother, Gwendolyn Legacy, died of unknown causes. At 12 Elana became a fugitive along with Perseus Jackson and two still unknown adolescents. She briefly went missing at 17, reappearing a few weeks later in Greece, then going missing again and appearing a few days later in Rome. She reappeared in Athens where she was last seen before completely disappearing. She hasn't been found. At the scene the body of Elana's "__accomplice", Perseus Jackson, was found. We can see that the cause of death was a stab in the chest. Whether Elana killed him or someone else did, we have no idea._

"She could be a murderer! and you are just sitting here instead of going and looking for her!" Fury screamed again.

Hill looked at him with a glint of fear in her eyes and quickly walked out of the room.

Fury slumped over in his chair holding the picture of Elana.

Her stormy green eyes were threatening Fury and her raven-black hair fell in her face.

"Where are you hiding?" Fury asked the picture.

"I will find you Elana. I will find you."

**If anyone is reading this then, thank you. Sorry it's so short, there is more to come. Please review, I am also open to constructive criticism so plz review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

**If anyone is reading this I love you! Please review!**

_Elana_

Everyday Annabeth sent Elana text messages on her cellphone, Elana never responded.

Talking to Annabeth brought back the memories. It was hard enough to keep them out of her head without Annabeth's help.

Sometimes she did want to go back to camp just to see Thalia, or maybe to Olympus to see her dad...

But that would hurt too much, she would end up seeing _his _dad. And that would be too much for her.

"I'm so sorry..." She whispered to herself.

"I should have saved you, I'm so sorry Percy."

_Fury_

"We're getting closer sir." Natasha reported.

"How long?" He asked in response.

"About 3 hours sir." She said with a flashy grin on her face.

"Finally, we'll find you, you little bitch, you can't hide anymore!" He said with excitement in his voice.

"Sir, I read the file, it says that she may not have killed this... Perseus Jackson... so why are we looking for her?" Natasha asked.

"What's important is that she is on the run, and guilty people go on the run. Also, possible terrorism links." Fury explained.

"Maybe she's running from something else..." Natasha started

"Just do your job agent Romanoff!" Fury commanded.

She walked out of the room, less scared than Agent Hill, and slammed the door.

Fury stood from his chair and walked down some stairs to the bottom of the Hellicarrier. To where the prison cels were. He stopped before the farthest one to the right, the only occupied one.

"Hello Thalia."

**So quick recap, SHIELD is looking for Elana because she is the prime suspect of Percy's murder, at least to them, also they believe she has possible links to terrorism. SHIELD has Thalia in custody (How did that happen) sorry if this is hard to follow, but eventually it will all make sense.**

**Thank you to anyone who is reading this, and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thank You to anyone whose reading this.**

_Elana_

Elana picked up her phone. Fifteen new texts from Annabeth.

_Where are you?_

_Plz come back!_

_I miss you! We all do._

She seriously considered calling Thalia to apologize, she finally decided to text her instead.

_Hey Thals, I miss u. Can we hang out?_ She texted.

About 10 seconds later the phone rang. It was Thalia. She clicked the green "accept call" button

"Hey Thals." She greeted.

"Sorry, Thalia can't access her phone right now."

"Who are you?" She asked aggressively.

"It doesn't matter, you will never see Thalia again if you don't listen to me." The male voice stated.

"No! Don't listen to him Elana!" She could faintly hear Thalia's voice in the background.

"If I do what you want will you let her go?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Swear on the river Styx." She demanded

"I don't know what that means, but I swear on the river styx." He declared.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked.

"Wherever you are, go to New York and find Stark Tower. My 'friends' will meet you there." He explained, the smile evident in his voice.

"I understand, and tell my sister I'm sorry." She asked.

Then she pushed the red "end call" button.

_Fury_

_We've got her!_

Those were the only words going through Fury's head.

_Finally! We've got that bitch._

"Thank you Thalia."

"You know she's going to kill you." Thalia said with anger.

"Like she did Perseus Jackson?" He asked.

Thalia's eyes filled with sadness, she was obviously trying to hold back tears.

"She did not kill him." Thalia said in a flat voice.

"Then who did?" Fury sneered.

Thalia didn't respond.

"Exactly." Fury said.

As he walked out of the holding area Thalia spoke up.

"She's not running from you Fury, she's running from her memories." Thalia said as she wiped her eyes.

"Well then she'll just have to tell me that herself." Fury smiled.

Then he walked out of the room.

**Okay, so Fury probably won't keep his promise and hell will be unleashed upon him, Elana is gonna go meet the Avengers probably be an incident with Tony, .** **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

**Hi! If anyone reads this YOU ARE AWESOME!**

**I love both Percy Jackson and the Avengers, please please please please review!**

_Elana_

Elana walked to Stark tower coincidentally only about 2 miles away from her apartment.

As she walked she kept flipping open and closed the top of her magic cel phone that was a gift from her dad. Each button turned it into a different weapon. She was also clutching the strap of her quiver, which was disguised as a back-pack.

She was ready for a fight.

But she hadn't trained in one full year, she was rusty.

"Dad, if there is a fight, please help me not to get killed." She prayed under her breath.

3 more blocks.

Every step another person took triggered a flinch in her. Every move made her think of her many many bloody fights.

1 more block.

She tried to keep the memories at bay. That wasn't her anymore, that wasn't her anymore.

She stood outside the ridiculously tall tower.

"I would love to live here, even closer to you Dad." She said to herself.

She stepped forward and raised her hand as if to knock.

"Hello miss." A mechanical voice stated.

She jumped.

"Who are you?" She asked in a trembling voice.

"I am JARVIS. Mr. Stark's mechanical butler." The voice introduced itself.

"That's good, because I'm here to see Mr. Stark." She said calmly.

"Is he expecting you?" JARVIS questioned

"I believe so."

The doors slid open. She hesitantly walked inside. She followed the red path to the elevator. She walked in and stared at the panel of buttons.

"JARVIS? Which floor is Stark on?" She asked.

"60 miss."

"Thank you."

She pressed her finger to the button and it rocketed up into the air.

She clutched the railing until she heard the ding.

The doors slowly opened and she saw a man sitting on the sofa watching some TV show while a blonde woman was cooking.

"Hello." She said as she exited the elevator.

The man didn't even look away from the TV screen.

"You must be Elana." He began,"I read your file, did you really kill your friend Perseus?" He asked as if it was a casual thing to ask.

Elana felt pain strike her. Tears welled up in her eyes, she almost collapsed from the shock and memories.

_We did it Percy! (Elana)_

_... (Percy)_

_Percy? (Elana)_

_Elana... Annabeth... (Percy)_

_PERCY! (Annabeth)_

All the memories that she had been forcing herself to push away came flooding back.

_I'm sorry... (Percy)_

_We can get Nectar... (Annabeth)_

He moved his finger to her lips.

_Nectar can't save me now, it's like my dad said... A hero's fate is never anything but tragic... (Percy)_

_I love you. (Annabeth)_

_I love you too, Wise Girl. And Zap Happy? (Percy)_

_Yes? (Elana)_

_Take care of Nico... (Percy)_

_NOOOO! (Annabeth)_

He died in Annabeth's arms. Elana remembered the horror on Annabeth's face as she clutched Percy's limp body.

"No,no,no,no,no,no,no" Annabeth was whispering through constant sobs.

Elana reacted by falling to her knees and burying her face in her hands and cursing the gods.

She spent every day since running from that memory. But this man brought it back with one single sentence.

She fell on her knees and the man finally looked up. She buried her face in her palms.

"I'm so sorry Percy... Please forgive me. I'm sorry Annabeth. I'm so sorry!" She cried her PTSD pulling her back into the situation.

**Thank You anyone whose reading this! If it isn't already clear, Elana is the daughter of Zeus. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thank you anyone who reads this. Please review!**

_Tony_

Tony was watching his favorite episode of Agents Of SHEILD when JARVIS warned him that a girl was coming up. Tony could only assume that she was the girl Fury had warned him about. As she left the elevator he looked at her through his peripheral vision. She was stunningly beautiful, with raven colored hair, stormy green eyes, and pale skin. But her eyes looked broken and sad. She had a look about her that made her seem... unsafe.

"So you must be Elana. I read you're file, did you really kill your friend, Perseus?"

Tony didn't expect her reaction to that question.

She fell back and almost slammed into the wall, then she just stood there, looking horrified, until she fell to her knees digging her face into her palms.

"I'm so sorry Percy. I'm so sorry Annabeth. I'm sorry!" She cried.

Pepper ran over from the kitchen. Tony was tempted to do the same, but Fury's words came back to him.

"This girl is extremely dangerous." That was all Tony needed to remember.

"Stand back Pepper." Tony commanded.

She listened.

Tony walked toward her slowly. He grabbed her wrist and she reacted by pulling out a small flip-phone and pressing the number 1 on the key-pad. The phone turned into a 4-foot gleaming half-bronze half-steel sword. The tip was millimeters away from Tony's throat.

"I'm only here because Fury has my sister. Got it." She said with anger in her voice.

Tony nodded very slightly as to avoid getting his throat slit.

As she lowered the sword Tony calmly backed up. She put the pushed an identical button on the hilt of the sword and it turned back into a phone.

"Okay, I'm calm." She whispered to herself.

Tony looked at her, she was obviously trying hard not to swipe again.

"Yes, I am Elana, and no I did not kill...P... Per... My cousin." She finally said.

Tony nodded. He carefully eased the phone out of her hand and, as if on cue, Steve and Clint walked into the room.

"Hey Tony who's this?" Steve asked, looking at Elana.

Tony gave them a "You know who this is" look and covered his right eye with his hand.

The symbol that meant Fury.

They seemed to get it immediately because Steve grabbed his shield and Clint reached for his bow.

"Elana Legacy, you are coming with us." Steve told her.

"Fury better keep his promise." Elana replied as she walked towards them.

"Oh, and Dad? If he doesn't shock the life out of him for me? and Thalia?" She asked the sky.

Tony looked where she was looking, but nobody was there.

The file said that her father was unknown, maybe she was talking to him in heaven or something.

After Elana left with Steve and Clint. Tony continued to stare out the window at that spot he the sky.

**Thank you anyone who reads this. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

_Elana_

Flag man and the Apollo wannabe lead her through the tower until they reached a stairwell. They pushed her so she almost fell but she caught herself on the railing.

"Don't push me." She said with supremacy in her voice.

They remained silent as they lead her down the stairs. She looked at the wall. Ground level. They were taking her under ground.

"No. I'm not going underground. I'll be dead in hours." Elana shook her head and backed up.

"You don't have a choice." The Apollo wannabe tried to push her from behind. But her phone was back in her pocket.

She whipped it out and pressed the "2" key. She felt the familiar feeling of it transforming into a bow. Her back-pack turned into her quiver.

She quickly reached behind her and pulled out an arrow. She knocked it and pulled it all the way back.

Apollo wannabe looked surprised.

"How are you strong enough to pull that back? The tension should be too much for you!" He declared.

"I guess I'm stronger than I look." Elana said smugly.

"Put the bow down." Flag man requested.

"I'm not going underground. I'm not joining my friends yet." She said deadly serious.

**(I forgot to mention that Jason and Piper are dead too)**

"Friends plural?" Flag man asked.

More memories.

-Flashback-

"Jason! Behind You!" Piper called.

Before Jason could turn the sword penetrated his back and the rest watched in horror as it was pushed through his body. Until they could see the sword coming out of his chest.

He made eye contact with Piper and fell forward. The dirt lady pushed him off her sword and his body fell lifeless to the ground.

"No! Jason!" Piper screamed tears forming in her eyes.

Piper ran forward with her dagger out. She stabbed the dirt lady in the heart, she started bleeding, and her body started to dry. But before she collapsed completely she managed to stab Piper. She didn't look scared or sad that her life was coming to an end. She looked happy and at peace.

"I love you Jason." She whispered to the air.

Her eyes closed, never to open again.

-End of Flashback-

Elana dug her face into her palms. dropping the bow in the process.

"Piper... why did you do that? Piper... talk to me... No, No, NO!" Elana cried.

Steve and Clint looked at each other in confusion.

"I'm sorry brother. I'm sorry Jason! I couldn't stop her! I'm sorry!" Elana screamed.

She fell on her knees.

"I've had enough! Why do you pick on the eight?! Just leave us alone!" She yelled to the air.

"We might need some back up." Steve whispered to Clint.

**Thank you anyone who reads this. Jason and Piper are also dead. Please Review! I really appreciate it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one you recognize.**

_Elana's First Person POV_

I left my memory of Piper and Jason's bodies underneath The dirt woman's disintegrating body to wake up in a cel.

I guess they picked me up and moved me themselves.

I look around. I'm relieved to see that there is a window that reveals blue.

I'm not underground. That's a relief.

I'm not going to Elysium just yet.

I sit on the bed. I'm not worried. They won't hurt me. They can't. My dad would crush them to nothingness.

I hear distant footsteps. A man comes to the front of the cel. He looks at me as if analyzing me.

"Who's Piper?" He asks.

"None of your business." I reply.

"Is she someone else you've killed?" He asks calmly.

"I haven't killed anyone." I say flatly.

"So... the file said that your father was unknown. Do you know who he is?" The man looks curious.

"No."

"Tony said you talked to him before you walked away with Clint and Steve. Are you sure you don't know?" He tries asking a different way. But I know better.

"All I know is he died in a plane crash." I use the lie I've always used when people ask me about my father.

"Exactly who are you?" He asks his eyes narrowing.

"Who are you?" I respond.

"Bruce Banner. Or the hulk when I get mad." He explains.

He expects me to be afraid. But after Gaia, nothing scares me.

"I've never heard of you." I reply with a smug look on my face.

He actually looks surprised.

"Look. I'm innocent. I've never killed anyone in my life. I've never stolen, or kidnapped, or anything."

"What about when you were 12?" He asks raising an eyebrow at me.

I'm taken through my memories of that.

_Percy. I know you didn't steal my dad's lightning bolt. So I will go on the quest to assist you. (Elana)_

_Elana, that may not be a good idea... (Chiron)_

_I don't care! I want to help my father! I want a quest! (Elana)_

For the first time I actually greet the memories with a smile. The tears that come to my eyes aren't tears of sadness and hate. They're tears of happiness and appreciation for the time Percy and I could spend together. He was my best-friend.

"They're in a better place now. They won't live like hunted animals. Percy can talk to Luke and Bianca and Beckendorf and Silena and Michael." I say to myself maybe a little to loud.

"Who are those people?" Bruce looks like he's trying to figure something out. Maybe about me. Maybe about someone else. Probably about all the people in my life who have died at the hand of monsters, or giants, or titans, or gods, or other demigods, or Gaia.

I will not tell him anything about Percy, or Jason, or Piper, or anyone.

They can torture me until I die. But I don't care. I'll just go to Elysium. I wouldn't mind that.

So bring it on SHIELD!

**Thank you for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
